valvefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Die neuen Nachbarn
Die neuen Nachbarn (Original: "The New Neighbors") ist ein Comic der Dota 2-Reihe, der kurz vor der Veröffentlichung des New Bloom-Update 2015 am 10. Februar 2015 erschien.Dota 2-Team (10. Februar 2015): Neue Nachbarn für New Bloom. Abgerufen am 14. Februar 2015. Der Comic erzählt auf welche Weise sich die Intelligenz-Heldin Winter Wyvern dem Kampfe um die Ancients angeschlossen hat und wie Crystal Maiden an ihren Arcana-Gegenstand Frost Avalanche gelangte. Obwohl er vor dem zugehörigen Schlacht der Jahresbestien-Event erschien, schnitt der Comic - im Gegensatz zu 'The Coming of the Year Beast' - die Thematik oder den Ablauf des Events nicht an und diente, wie 'Der Auftrag', zur Einführung des neuen Helden und Arcana-Gegenstandes. Auftretende Figuren : Siehe auch: Charaktere aus den Dota 2-Comics *Snoprat und Botfrit, ein Ehepaar *Rylai, die Crystal Maiden *Thrael, der Diener Winter Wyverns *Auroth, die Winter Wyvern Handlung In seinem Hause in Icewrack wartet das Ehepaar Snoprat und Botfrit auf die Ankunft von Crystal Maiden, die sie um Hilfe gebeten haben. Während Botfrit seinen Zweifel an Crystal Maiden äußert, die er für eine "arme Irre" hält, bittet Snoprat ihn, sich Crystal Maiden gegenüber freundlich zu verhalten. Nach ihrer Ankunft zeigt Botfrit der gut gelaunten Crystal Maiden die beiden getöteten Blauhörner vor seinem Hause und berichtet ihr, dass alle anderen einfach spurlos verschwunden seien und auch andere Dorfbewohner Tiere vermissen würden. Da lediglich einige Nutztiere verschwunden sind und der Dieb keine Spuren im Schnee hinterlassen hat, kommt Crystal Maiden zu dem Schluss, dass es sich dabei nicht um die Jahresbestie handeln kann. Sie vermutet, dass es sich bei dem Diebe um einen Drachen handeln muss, der sich im Bergfried auf dem nahen Mt. Gorod niederglassen hat und will ihn aufsuchen. Am Eingang des Bergfriedes wird sie zunächst von Thrael abgewiesen, dessen Herrin nicht gestört werden will. Mit einem Eiszauber verschafft sich Crystal Maiden trotzdem Zugang und dringt in die Kammer Winter Wyverns ein, in der diese auf einem Stapel von Büchern und Schriften liegt und nachdenkt. Als Crystal Maiden sie mit mit dem unerlaubten Eindringen in die Region und dem Diebstahl der Tiere konfrontiert, entgegnet Winter Wyvern, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihren Artgenossen nur die Tiere gefressen und nicht noch schlimmere Verbrechen begangen habe, da sie eine Künstlerin sei. Bevor es zu einer Eskalation zwischen den beiden kommt, mischt sich Thrael ein und äußert, dass seine Herrin im Besitz zahlreicher Artefakte sei, die sie als Entschädigung für das Volk von Icewrack und Bezahlung für ihr neues Heim geben könnte. Da Winter Wyvern selbst keinen Wert in diesen sieht, willigt sie ein und lässt Crystal Maiden eines der Artefakte als ausdrückliches Abschiedsgeschenk auswählen. Diese wählt - wie Thrael später bemerkt - mit dem Frost Avalanche das mächtigste Artefakt der Sammlung und zieht davon, um sich ihren anderen Aufgaben zu widmen. Nachdem Crystal Maiden die Festung verlassen hat, äußert Winter Wyvern gegenüber Thrael ihr Interesse, sich an der Schlacht der Ancients zu beteiligen. Link zum Comic (Deutsch) Die neuen Nachbarn.jpg|Der 'Die neuen Nachbarn'-Comic.|link=http://www.dota2.com/newbloom/part2?l=german Trivia *Die Bewohner von Icewrack scheinen anthromorphe Polartiere zu sein, wie man an Snoprat und Botfrit sehen kann. Auch Tusk kommt aus der Region und ist ein vermenschlichtes Walross. *Sowohl Botfrit als auch Thrael, der Diener von Winter Wyvern, bezeichnen Crystal Maiden im Laufe des Comics als eine "Frosthexe" - einen Spitznamen, den sie offensichtlich nicht schätzt. *Thrael erwähnt, dass Winter Wyvern einen Epos verfasse, was Crystal Maiden mit Dichten verwechselt. Tatsächlich sind Epik und Lyrik zwei verschiedene literarische Gattungen. *Auf Crystal Maidens Zu-Tun-Liste befindet sich, neben diversen Hilfen für die Bauern von Icewrack und der Schlacht um die Ancients, auch eine Morddrohung für ihre Schwester Lina. *Ein Auschnitt des Comics wurde für die Anzeige von Rylais Wintersegen wiederverwendet. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comics (Dota 2) Kategorie:New Bloom-Update 2015 Kategorie:Dota 2